The Potters
by The Chameleon Eye
Summary: Selection of one-shots about Auror Potter and his family. DH Canon.


Disclaimer: This is a work of fanfiction. I do not own the wonderful world of Harry Potter. All recognisable characters, locations and content belongs to and is trademarked by J.K Rowling. This is intended for entertainment only.

Harry slipped his wand out of his pocket in a well-practised move and opened the door with a flick. Harry inched through the doorway and carefully kicked off his shoes as he placed his worn satchel on the ground. He silently whipped off his coat. Harry fought to keep a grin off his face as he carefully surveyed the house. It was silent. Too silent. He slowly took a step towards the kitchen when a war cry rang through the house.

"AAAAAAAH!" yelled Teddy, as he jumped out from behind the couch and cast a spell at Harry.

Harry easily deflected the spell.

"Teddy what are you doing? You're not allowed to do magic outside of school," Harry said as he blocked another spell.

"I'm on a first name basis with the Head Auror and the Minister of Magic!" Teddy yelled back with a laugh. "No one's going to arrest me! Besides…there's too much magic in this house for a few underage spells to be noticed."

"Teddy…" Harry said disapprovingly, but he couldn't stop the small grin that spread across his face when he thought about how proud he was at Teddy's logic.

Harry was so focused on his 'battle' with Teddy that he forgot about the four other occupants of the house. Harry's legs suddenly stuck together and he found himself on the carpet, looking up into the sparkling eyes of his mischievous wife.

"Remind me why they made you Head Auror?" Ginny asked with a smirk.

"For my charming smile and godly good looks," Harry said as he wiggled his eyebrows up and down.

"Well it certainly wasn't whatever is in that brain of yours," Ginny joked.

"Oi!" Harry exclaimed. "I got an O in Defence Against the Dark Arts during my O. ."

"That was years ago Dad," muttered James as he came out from his hiding spot.

"Yer, Dad, that was almost a century ago!" Lily piped up from somewhere in the room.

If Harry could move anything he was sure he would have jumped in shock. A purple spotted cushion with a little pair of legs walked up to where he lay. Slowly the transfiguration faded and Lily came into view.

"Transfiguring the kids now, Ginny? Really?" Harry said. "I must be good if you've gone to such great lengths just to capture me."

"Don't flatter yourself, Potter," Ginny muttered before walking off.

Ginny flicked her wand and suddenly Harry was free.

"Stacks on!" Teddy yelled as he dived onto Harry's stomach before he could stand.

"Oomph!" Harry moaned as James and Lily joined the fray. "Albus! Al! Come save your old man!"

Teddy dug his elbow into Harry's stomach and the kids all laughed as Harry pretended to groan and whine.

Albus suddenly appeared next to Harry's head.

"Hi Dad. How was the mission?" asked Albus.

Harry smiled up at Al.

"It was alright," Harry said. "Would have rather been home with you lot. Think you can get me out of here? We could be on the same team."

"And go against Mum? Are you barking? We wouldn't stand a chance!"

Harry could hear Ginny laughing in the next room and couldn't help but smile.

"Ginny Potter!" Harry yelled. "You've corrupted my kids and godson. I was only gone two days! You've turned them all into pesky little monsters and now I'm all alone with no one."

Ginny, Teddy and the kids began to laugh. Tears dripped down Lily's face and Teddy's hair flashed all the colours of the rainbow as he tried to control his laughter

Harry pretended to cry. He sobbed for several minutes and this only made his family laugh harder.

"You're a prat Harry James Potter," Ginny said with a grin and she walked back into the room. "But you're my prat."

Ginny leaned down and gave Harry a kiss from his position on the floor. A smile spread across Harry's face as Ginny pulled away. Ginny smirked and her eyes twinkled with mirth.

"Now!" Ginny called out.

Teddy, James and Lily jumped off Harry as quickly as they could just as Al pulled a cream pie out from behind his back and smashed it onto Harry's unsuspecting face. Ginny set off some fireworks and James and Teddy began to sing in Gobbledegook. Harry lay on the floor in shock and then began to bellow with laughter.

"Welcome home Harry!" Ginny said as she helped Harry to stand and wiped the cream from his face.

"Welcome home Dad!" Al said as he wrapped his arms around Harry.

Lily and James ran up to Harry and joined the hug before grabbing a hold of Teddy and pulling him in with them. Ginny followed close behind. Harry squeezed them tight and felt his heart burst in his chest to be surrounded by so much love. Harry hated to be away from his family but it was worth it if it meant keeping them safe. Harry almost couldn't remember what it felt like to be alone. After all, there were five Potter's now (and one Lupin).


End file.
